What if
by Mrs. Emmett Cullen xoxoxo
Summary: What if Rosalie and Emmett were human when they met and Royce and Rosalie wern't engaged and what if Royce abused Rosalie and what if Emmett was Rosalie's Knight in Shining Armour


Rosalie POV

I wondered why he was here. I wondered why he was in my house. I dumped him ages ago. He probably wanted me back. But I would refuse. I would let him grovel for a little bit. I would enjoy it. He was the one who treated me bad. He would never get me back again. I was a free woman. His face looked to confident. His sly smile was too big. To presumptuous. Like he knew he had already won. I had won. I had won the relationship. At least I thought I had. "Rosalie will you take me back?" He repeated for the tenth time. I pondered for a moment. I considered all of our good times. The first time he said I Love You. The first time he gave me flowers and chocolates surprisingly. Swiftly I remembered that last night where he got upset when he saw I was talking to the new guy in town. He flipped out that night and hit me. The next day I broke up with him. Dozens of roses and chocolates later we end up her now asking me for a last time to take him back. He overreacted and I knew it. It was just the new guy I was talking to at least I didn't do what he always did and probably still does. I didn't throw myself at the new guy. I didn't flirt like there was no tomorrow. I felt like I was only talking to hm. He must have seen it as threat. He must have seen him as a threat. Gosh if only he had known that I only had eyes for him but after that night it completely changed. He changed over the course of our relationship. Making my comfortable zone stretched. He never asked me how I felt. He never looked at me like he looked at the girls in town. I flashed back to reality as he asked me once more. He stepped forward hopefully as I thought.

Emmett POV

I walked through the shrubbery looking for a challenge and a new dawn as I trekked through. I was in the forest outside the property of Rosalie Hale. She was a stunner and she still is. Why am I here? Hoping to get a glimpse of the Grecian goddess with golden hair the colour of the sun. Her looks are so amazing; no wonder her boyfriend went ballistic when he saw her talking to me. I wonder how he punished her. Anyway back to the matter at hand why I am stalking Rosalie Hale. She is such a head turner I don't know why her boyfriend can't live with it. Seriously? Wow this house is nice as. This is her crib I can't believe it. Her parents must be rich as. Seriously, her parents must have killed someone to get this house.

Rosalie POV

Why waste this time, Rosalie? Why don't we just get back together? You know I will come out with your parent's secret. His sly smile spread across his face. I finally knew why he looked like he had won because he knew my parent's secret. My confidence faltered remembering what my dad had said to me when I was young "Never ever tell this to anyone my dear little Rose." I just had to tell somebody. And of course it had to be Royce King. The swanky man, about town that won every girl's heart including mine. He seduced me with his good looks and fancy gizmos and gadgets. I was the selfish, self centred Rosalie that had to have everything that had to have everything I ever wanted including a man that was hot but quickly turned to sourness. He quickly paced over to me placing his hand on my cheek caressing it. I quickly lost my train of thought, it stormed back to and I quickly slapped his hand back. He took offence and force himself upon me. I kicked him and that only made him angrier like waving a red cloth in front of a bull. His rage peaked just about when I regained my confidence. He exploded with rage hitting me and kissing me and abusing me. I felt helpless and nothing could be done to help me. Nothing or no one.

Emmett POV

I bought my binoculars to watch the bears when I heard a gut wrenching scream. I turned to the source. The fabulous house that had no flaws was the source. I looked but couldn't see anything. I tried looking through my binoculars but it was sunny and the sun bounced of the huge windows. Would it be so wrong to go to the assistance if anyone needed help? No if someone is in trouble, no it isn't. I quickly bounded up the steep hill to the house avoiding any trees and rocks that would slow me down. I arrived and ran to the door. The door was open I went in to find flowers and chocolates in the hallway. It was probably Rosalie and her boyfriend making up. I didn't want to stumble in on them 'making up' so I turned around to leave. I heard a voice of an angel "Stop it Royce, please, please Royce stop it!" She sounded strained and tired. I turned once more and gathered my courage and bounded into the room……


End file.
